Anaconda:Toy Story Style
by Fallingwithstyle42
Summary: Andy gets a new pet and things don't turn out so well for the toys. Recomended: watch 1997 version of Anaconda.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Toy Story or any of the characters **_**(I think that's why I'm using fanfiction :-).**

"OH MY GOSH! MONKEY BLOOD!"

"EEEWWWW!"

Andy was still at school but, his mom was on her way to pick him up. So, all the toys were gathered around Andy's TV watching Anaconda*.

"Wait… didn't JLo just kill that snake?" Jessie asked.

"This ones the mother." Woody answered. "Oh…" Then they kept on watching. Then most of the toys started cracking up while the others cringed.

"Did he just wink at her?" Jessie asked while laughing.

"Yeah, he just got thrown up by an anaconda and yet he still attempts to flirt with her." Mr. Potatohead replied.

"Shouldn't he be dead? I mean, how can he breathe inside the snake like that?" Buzz said. Then it got silent again.

"RUN LIKE THE WIND, JLO!" Woody yelled at the TV while Bo's face was dug into his chest. "Shut up Woody! I'm scared!" Bo yelled at him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" all the toys chanted. Then it got silent again.

"Isn't it just sad how the anaconda is on fire and knows that it's gonna die and yet, it still wants to eat them?" Jessie asked and all the toys started cracking up and then it got silent again.*

"OH MY GOSH! DIE ALREADY! STUPID SNAKE!" Hamm yelled as the snake popped up at JLo in the dock. It got silent for a while. Then they all started laughing again.

"Wow! They're determined to film that documentary. They don't even care that there might be more anacondas out there looking for them!" Mr. Potatohead said.

"And then look at the expression on the Shirishama's faces," Jessie said. "They're like what the heck are you doing here?"

"The ending kinda sucked… it was like they rushed it." Buzz said.

"I liked the music though." Rex said. Then they all started humming along with it and rocking side to side. Woody stood up and turned off the TV. "So watcha guys think bout the movie?"

"It sucked! Let's watch it again!*" Jessie replied and the toys laughed again.

"I don't think we can because…"Hamm took a long, dramatic pause "Andy's back!"

"Places everyone!"

Andy barged into his room holding something. Woody couldn't tell what it was… all he knew was that it couldn't be good.

"Hey Woody! Guess What!" Held the snake up to Woody's face. "I GOT A NEW PET!"

**STARYTHINGYS: **

**1*. The 1997 version of course.**

**2*. How many times is it gonna get silent.**

**3*. My reaction to the movie.**

**READTHISTHINGYHERE: *laughs* While I was writing this, I was watching Anaconda at the same time and listening to music. And I jumped up and started freaking out because I got tangled up in my earphones (I dunno how) thinking it was a snake. Yeah, this is my favorite movie after Toy Story. Sorry it's short but, the next one might be a bit longer. BYE!- PLEAZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Toy Story or any of the characters (yeah, yeah, you get the point)**_

"Who's up for some Pizza Planet?" Andy's mom asked.

"Really? Oh, cool! Can I bring some toys?" Andy asked her jumping up and down.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, remember last time?"

"Oh, okay…can I bring Buddy?" He asked sarcastically looking over at the habitat where his pet snake was hiding inside the rocks. She just laughed.

"Be ready in 10 minutes."

"I will, I will." Andy said while shutting the door. He picked Woody and Buzz up.

"Sorry, guys. I can't take you. I don't want you to get lost again." He set them down on his bed and got dressed and took Buddy out of his habitat.

"I just realized you guys never officially met each other. Buddy, Woody. Woody, Buddy." The snake just stared at the cowboy doll. Woody was freaking out. He was terrified of snakes after watching that movie earlier that day. His heart was beating faster and faster and could've sworn that he was pale, but Andy didn't notice. And then to make it all worse, the snake bit hard onto Woody's shoulder.

"No! Bad Buddy! Bad Buddy!" Andy threw Woody across the room releasing him from Buddy's fangs. He rushed Buddy back to his habitat. "You're getting a timeout mister!" Then he ran over to Woody.

"Woody, are you okay?" He gasped as he noticed the bite marks on Woody's shoulder.

"Andy, Are you ready?" Andy's mom asked while opening the door. Molly ran into Andy's room and started observing the snake.

"NO MOLLY! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Molly started crying and ran to Andy's mom who got worried.

"What's gotten into you?*" Andy handed her Woody. She saw the bite marks and frowned. "Oh no. How'd this happen?" She then shook her head as if she was saying 'never mind' when she looked into Andy's watery eyes. "I'll fix him when we get back, alright?" Andy sighed. "Okay." He and walked out of his room sadly and closed the door behind him.

Woody screamed as he jumped up off the floor. "HE BIT ME! I'M GONNA DIE!" he yelled. And then broke down into tears.

"Let me see." Jessie said calmly, trying to comfort him. The other toys crowded around them. He showed her the bite marks on his shoulder. He trusted her when it came to things about animals. She carefully observed the marks. "Don't even worry about it! You'll be fine, it's completely fixable."

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"No, you're doomed…nah, I'm just kidding, you'll be fine." He sighed in relief. Little did he know that good feeling was just about to fade. "MY BABIES!" Everyone looked over at Mrs. Potatohead. "NOO!" Woody screamed. But it was too late. The LGMs had knocked over the habitat causing Buddy to go loose.

**STARTHINGYS:**

**1*. Wow! Andy's mom is cool. If I ever yell at my brother like that, I would get yelled at and then get sent to my room.**

**READTHISTHINGYHERE: Yeah, next chapter is coming soon. I had an evil smirk on my face as wrote the part where Woody got bitten. But, at least Jessie was there for him. She's such a good friend… sometimes. Ok now I have to get to work on Shut up and Drive. BYE!- PLEAZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC**


End file.
